


Royal Love

by smileypower



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileypower/pseuds/smileypower
Summary: The prize jewels of king V and queen Rika are stolen by their maids, knights Zen and Jumin are required to bring them back, but their rivalry might hinder the mission.Meanwhile two new maids must be hired, two of the girls that want the position are Jaehee, who just wants to escape her cousin's wife, and Seven, who crosdresses for the job in order to pay the medicine for his brother.Mc and Yoosug, the children of the king and queen, hope that they can become friends with the new maids, but in their heart they hope for more.





	1. royal problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone my name is smileypower and this my first fanfic ever XD  
> Please remember that english is not my first lanquage so if you find any spelling our grammar errors please report them to me.  
> I hope you enjoy reading.  
> Bye, XD

3rd pov  
Miss Vanderwood! A loud voice is being heard through the castle. A guy with blue hair and royal clothes came walking through the hallway with an angry look on his face.  
Yes your highness? Do you know where the Inheritances are? The brunette looked at him confused. No? I thought miss Kyungju and miss Choi where cleaning them? Well they are gone and so are miss Kyungju and miss Choi.  
the blue haired man sighed. I knew those two would do something like that I had a bad feeling about them from the start.  
I can tell all the other employees to be on the lookout. The maid said trying to not sound angry but failing. No that will not be necessary the chance of them still being in the castle is pretty low.  
I will send two knights to try and find them and I need you to make and spread flyers trough the village requesting two new maids since we just lost two. With that de blue haired male walked away.  
But your Highness I don’t have enough information to make the flyers. When can the villagers apply for the job and who are allowed to apply! The brunette yelled.  
I don’t care you can decide! Wait! Damn he is gone already. Well time for me to hire two more maids. I better start making the flyers then she sighs while walking away.

Zen’s pov  
Uuugh! I hate today! I whine.  
Today started pretty well for me. I woke up fresh and full of energy I looked gorgeous like always and I got to go to work. Unlike many other people I actually love my job.  
I work as a knight for the royal family. I unlike most of them actually earned the job instead of getting it because I’m rich.  
I actually grew up in a very poor family. My family wanted me to work as a farmer in the family business so when I told them I wanted to become a knight they laughed at me.  
A knight? A poor little farmer boy like you? There is no way that is going to happen. But I didn’t give up and followed my dream. I worked hard every day and gave my everything and because of that I now work as a knight for the royal family.  
So you might understand I don’t like those rich bastards who became a knight just because they have money.  
Normally I don’t really mind them that much because they are really nice to me and don’t treat me any different, but today I had to work with the biggest jerk of them all. Jumin Han.  
I really can’t stand that rich jerk. He is one of those people who thinks he can do anything just because he is rich. He also has like zero emotions. I swear if I didn’t know better I would have thought he was a robot. And today he totally ruined my good mood.  
Every day we have to work with one of the other knights. Today I had to work with mister Jumin Han. Literally the first thing he said to me was. Hey you are that poor farmer boy right? Do you know where Hyun Ryu is?  
Seriously how rude. And when I told him that I was Hyun Ryu and It was very rude to call me poor farmer boy he instead of apologising offered me money so I could buy something and be happy again.  
He probably meant to be nice but come on, He could just have apologised but nooooo he had to use money. That jerk.  
“Don’t be such a baby and stand up”. He yells to me. Shut up you jerkface I fell because you and your stupid face.  
He sighs while sticking out his hand. Here grab my hand. I slap away his hand and stand up on my own. I don’t need you stupid hand you jerk. He rolled his eyes annoyed.  
Mister Ryu and Mister Han can you come here for a moment. I recognise that voice everywhere that voice belonged to our king. Yes your highness we speak in unison while bowing.  
I’m sending you two on a mission. If you haven’t heard yet the Inheritances where stolen by miss Choi and miss Kyungju and I need you two to find them.  
You can start looking for them today. I don’t really care when today you start looking you can take your time if you want but if I where you I would pack a lot of thing because I don’t want you guys back before you have found them. We will give you enough money for food and a place to sleep while you are searching for them. I’m sorry if I sound rude and I know this came out of the blue but those jewels are very important for me and my wife.”  
We understand your highness we will start our journey right away.” Thank you Ryu it’s nice to know that some of my employees still have my back he smiles. I will give you two your money when you two are done packing your stuff please meet me in our living room.  
And with that he walked away again. I sigh. Normally I love going on missions like these but knowing I have to be with that jerkface for god knows how long made it a lot less fun.  
Well we better start packing then I want this mission done as soon as possible so I don’t have to be around you and your stupid horse.  
Elizabeth the 3rd is not stupid he gasps. She is the most beautiful woman to ever exist.  
Ooookaaay what you want weirdo I am going to start packing my stuff see you here in 30 minutes. This is going to be a long mission.

Seven’s pov  
Please Saeran just eat I whine while trying to force the spoon with food into my twins mouth.  
No you eat it I already had breakfast and the last time you ate was yesterday morning. He tries to push away the spoon but is too weak too even lift his arm high enough.  
I force the spoon into his mouth forcing him to eat it. Yeah but you are the one who is sick and I almost saved enough money to buy you medicine and after that I can eat normally again but your health goes first.  
I will be fine you can’t stop eating just so you can save money for *cough cough. What he was going to say was interrupt by him weakly coughing.  
What do you mean you will be fine I exclaim. You can’t even lift your arm longer than five seconds and you cough all the time here drink this. I grab the glass of water that is standing on the nightstand and lift his head.  
I gently pour some water in his mouth making sure he won’t choke on it. Your condition is far more worse than mine so stop worrying about me and start thinking about yourself.  
I put the glass on the nightstand again and walk towards the door. Besides today I’m going to start looking for a job so that we can get money and we don’t have to worry about having enough money to buy food. So you stay put while I start looking for a job.  
I grab the doorknob and twist it opening the door. And please.. Yeah yeah I call you when something happens he replies annoyed. Good I smile. Well goodbye then.  
I close the door and walk into the village. Thank god it’s summer because I sold my coat yesterday and walking without coat while it is winter is hell.  
I walk towards the information board that is located in the middle of the village. It is a board where people hang all there flyers and important information so if there are any jobs available I would know by just looking at the board.  
A lot of people find it weird but I think it is very useful you don’t have to go around town whole day searching for possible job application while you can just take one trip to the board and look.  
The board is really empty today. You got your usual advertisements. A few lists for people who want to join a club. Ow and look! A job application. I rip the flyer of the wall and start reading it. 

Dear people of South Korea.  
We from the kingdom of South Korea are looking for two new maids. Every woman who is 18 year or older can apply for the job on the 18th of July at 11 o’clock. You and all the other candidates are expected to wait in the main hall until one of the maids is going to get you. More information will be given at the interview and further questions you may have will be answered.  
Sincerely your king Jihyun Kim.

Uugh I hate royal people. They are rich and never have to worry about their health just because they were born in the right family. It’s just unfair.  
But it probably is a lot of money and I do need a job. But only woman are allowed.  
A smirk finds it’s self on my lips. But luckily I know someone who can get me the job.

 

Jaehee’s Pov  
Ow Jaeheeeeeee look what I found today.  
A less irritating voice, I mumble. What did you say? I couldn’t understand you because of your mumbling she replies annoyed. But anyways look at this.  
Before I get the chance to say anything she pushes the flyer into my hands. A job application as a maid for the royal family! And the best part is, you get to stay and live in the castle.  
She smiles her stupid fake smile and I feel anger rise inside me. Of course she chooses a job where I have to live somewhere else. Ever since my parents died and I had to come live with my cousin and his wife she has been constantly trying to get me to move somewhere else.  
My cousin of course was having none of it and insisted for me to live with them. But she still tries to get me to move out. I look at the flyer and decide to read it.  
Okay maybe it isn’t so bad. I wanted to move out of this house for a while now, not because of her but I need my own space where I can do what I want without constantly being around my cousin and his wife, plus the payment is probably really good since it is the royal family we are talking about.  
The chance of me getting the job tho is really low since there will be a lot of woman who want to have the job and I am not one of the really pretty girls and as far as I know all the maids are fairly pretty,  
but hey I can always try. Okay I will apply for the job tomorrow.  
That’s great she smiles with her sickening sweet smile. Well then how about you rest for now, If you want to get the job you have to be well rested and full of energy. I nod not wanting to speak to her any longer. Well great then see you tomorrow byeeeeeeeee. She slams the door shut with a bang. Bitch I mumble. Well time for me to go to bed then. I put on my pajamas and brush my teeth. I grab my alarm clock and set my alarm for 7 o’clock. Wouldn’t want to miss the applications. I Climb into my bed and pull my beige colored blanket around me like a burrito. Tomorrow might be my chance to escape from my life as it is now and start a complete new one. I close my eyes and slowly drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter \\('.')/  
> Please remember English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes please say so in the comments  
> I hope you enjoy.

Next day 

 

Mc Pov  
I wake up from the sun shining in my face. “uwah!” I sit up while stretching my arms out above my head. I look at the clock. 10:13.  
Wait what!? Normally we get woken up at 7 o’clock by the maids why… Ow yeah. Well it’s time to wake up my brother Yoosung then, because there is no way he is up yet.  
I throw my covers in the ground and walk to the window opening the curtains. I immediately regret doing that when a ray of sunlight directly shines into my face. “Stupid sunlight” I mumble.  
I walk towards Yoosung’s room which is right next to mine. He has a green door with a dinosaur sticker with his name on it. I roll my eyes but smile. He is such a child. I start banging on the door and screaming his name. YOOSUNG WAKE UP YOU SLEEPYHEAD! I keep banging on his door until I hear a loud groan and some shuffling from the other side from the room. The door swings open and a sleepy Yoosung stands in the doorway.  
Jeez Mc no need to yell. He rubs his eyes sleepily while yawning. His hair sticking at all sorts of directions. “Why did you wake me up?” He asks while leaning against the doorway.  
“Well it’s 10 o’clock already which means it’s time to wake up. “What!? Why? It’s weekend why do I have to be out of bed at a certain time?” He wines.  
I sigh. Well you probably already forgot but today there are coming a lot of people into the castle for the job as maid, and I don’t know about you but I would be a little weirded out if I walk into the castle and see the prince in green pajama’s with little dinosaurs on it. His cheeks flush red of embarrassment. “Shut it dinosaur pajamas are a completely manly thing to wear!”  
Yeah totally manly I say sarcastically. “But come to the dining room when your done we still have to eat breakfast.” “Yeah mom he groans. He walks into his room slamming the door shut.  
Time for me to change clothes to then. I walk into my room and open my closet. “Hmm which dress should I wear today? After a minute of thinking I decide to go with the gray blueish one.  
I brush my long brown hair and spend way to much time styling it into a fancy bun. I put on some make-up and check myself in the mirror. I really am not a big fan of make-up and styling my hair in some fancy hairstyle. I rather have no make-up on and my hair loose, but today a lot of people will come into the castle and mom would kill me if I walk in without make-up and my hair loose.  
I sigh “well this has to do.” “Stay positive Mc today might be a good day. You’re getting a new one and maybe this time she will be a nice person I tell myself. “It’s time to get breakfast then.”

 < Yoosung’s Pov  
Dinosaur pajamas are totally manly I huff while ripping open the curtains. “She just doesn’t understand.” I yawn while stretching my arms above my head. I open my closet and pick something out of it without looking what it is. They are all formal anyway because mom doesn’t let me have any normal clothes. She says that I as the prince and future king of South Korea always need to look handsome and neat.  
I groan while putting on the way to complicated suit. Sometimes I really hate being the future king of South Korea. Don’t get me wrong I love my live in the castle everyone is really nice to me.  
We have a lot of employees and we never have to worry about anything so I know that I have no right to complain bit still, Sometimes it’s a little bit much.  
You have like no privacy at all and everyone expects you to be this perfect person and if you don’t meet people’s expectations they get mad.  
To prevent those people to get mad you have to act like you are someone you aren’t and that can be hard from time to time. I walk to the mirror and grab my brush and start brushing my blond hair. I put on to clips to prevent it from falling into my face.  
I walk out of my room into the dining room. My mom, dad and Mc are already eating. “Well well look who’s finally done getting ready. You took so long getting ready I think your food has started to mold Mc teases with a happy grin an her face. I stick out my tongue out playfully and grab my food of the counter and sit next to her.  
Keep your tongue into your mouth Yoosung it is not royal like to stick out your tongue my mother snaps nervously. I let my head fall and look down at my omelet while stabbing it with my fork. “Sorry mom” I mumble.  
Rika, dear I know you are nervous about all those people getting into the castle but there is no need to snap at yoosung my father speaks softly while rubbing her back.  
I know I know it’s just. She sighs. Everything has to look perfect otherwise people will judge. And if people are going judge us we get a bad reputation and you know we can’t have that. My father grabs her hand and kisses it soothingly. The castle looks just fine dear don’t worry everything is going to be just fine. I finish my plate and stand up to bring it to the kitchen. Before I can even walk two steps a maid already grabs the plate out of my hand to bring it to the kitchen for me.  
You don’t have to bring away my plate for me I can do that myself the kitchen is not that far away. I try to snatch back the plate but the maid is having none of it. “No no my prince that’s my job.” Before I can say something back she is already walked into the kitchen. I sit back on in my chair with a sigh. Aren’t you excited that we are getting new personal maids today I hope they are nicer then the last one’s we had. Mc smiles at my happily and I immediately feel happy to.  
Yeeeees I hope so to I really didn’t like the last ones I whine. I hope the new ones are pretty I sigh dreamily while resting my head on my hands. With one swift move Mc slaps the back of my head. Auw what was that for? She huffs. Why does it matter if she is pretty or not it is her personality that counts.  
I hope my new personal maid is going to be someone who is nice and smart and had a pretty personality instead of a pretty face. She leans backwards into her chair and smiles happily. I hope it is someone with who is can talk and be myself without worrying if I’m that perfect person or not. She has a dreamily look on her face and a happy twinkle in her eyes. I snigger. “Your gayness is showing sis.”  
Sshhhh what if someone hears you? She franticly starts looking around looking if someone might have heard me. Calm down there is nobody around. Mom and dad left while we are talking about the new maids, and I made sure to look if anyone else was around before I said something like that. Besides I don’t know why you are making such a big deal about it it’s not like there is something wrong about being gay and I doubt if mom or dad think it is wrong.  
She looks down her once happy face replaced with a sad one. I don’t expect you to understand is sighs. You are straight you won’t understand. I grab her shoulders and give her a sideway hug. She leans her head one my shoulders and I stroke her hair soothingly. We have always been very close and tell each other anything. So that’s why I am the only one who knows she likes girls instead of boys. I acept het of course and I know that everyone else here would except her to. I just wish she would understand that to.

 

Zen’s Pov  
I wake up with a yawn and sit up. I’m about to rip of the covers until I realize that jerk face is sleeping next to my in the same bed. I immediately start remembering all the things that happened yesterday and I groan loudly. Yesterday started of pretty well. Even though I had to be around that jerk face the whole day the day went of pretty well. We asked people in the town if they had seen miss Kyungju and miss Choi. The first few hadn’t seen anything but after a while we found someone who had. He said that he heard them talking about traveling to the east side of the country. We thanked the man an traveled as far as we could towards the east. They may have a head start but with our horses we probably catch up in no time. We traveled the whole day and ended up sleeping in a hotel. We booked a room for two because all the other rooms where already booked. But when we walked in to the room we realized that it only had one double bed. And when we asked for two single beds they said this was the only bed available. So I had to sleep with that jerk face in one bed.  
I turn my head and look at his face. Even when he is sleeping he has a emotionless look and his handsome face. Wait? What? Did I just think of his face as handsome? I shake my head. I probably meant ugly.  
I grab my pillow and smash it on his face. Wake up you jerk.  
Good morning to you to Jumin yawns. Yeah yeah I am going to make breakfast. I swing my feet’s over the bed and step out of it. I walk over to our small kitchen and start making breakfast.  
I bake some bacon and eggs and put it on two plates. I walk to our little table were Jumin is already sitting. I set the plate in front of him and walk to the other side of the table and sit down.  
We eat our food in silence and then I don’t mean a nice silence I mean an awkward one.  
“It’s really good.” I look up and look at Jumin. “What?” “I said it is good.” He smiles. “You’re a really good cook.” Did he just compliment me? “Thanks” I mumble “Never thought I would ever get a compliment from you you jerk.” Well don’t get used to it he says still smiling. Jerk I mumble. He rolls his eyes “You know I really don’t understand why you keep calling me that. Have I ever done anything to you to make you hate me so much?”  
I feel anger rise inside of me and I glare at him. “Are you serious?! Ever since I became a knight you have made comments about me being poor and a farmers kid. You also show like zero emotion to anyone and only think about yourself and I don’t like people like that.  
He looks at me shocked. “I am sorry if I have ever made you upset with my comments about being a farmer boy and poor. I did not meant to be rude and hurt your feelings I was just stating facts.  
I groan that’s what I mean! Anyone would have understood that making comments like that to someone would upset that person you really don’t have any emotions have you?! He looks at me with an emotionless face. I thought I saw a little bit of a hurt look on his face but that went away as fast as it came. “Well I am sorry you feel that way that is just the way I have been raised.”  
He stands up and walk to the kitchen to put away his dish. “I am sorry if I upset you because of my lack of emotion but don’t take it personally it is just how I am.” He turns around and looks at me. “If you excuse me I am going to get elizabeth the 3rd ready for today see you in a bit.”  
He walks out of the apartment and slam the door. I look at the door and a wave of guild splashes over me. Maybe he isn’t that bad I think. I shake my head. No just because he apologist doesn’t make him less a jerk is still don’t like him. I also stand up and put my plate on the kitchen. Maybe just maybe I should give him a change. But that doesn’t mean I am going to like him he is still a jerk. I pack my stuff and make myself ready to go. I walk out of the apartment and close the door. Maybe today won’t be as bad as I thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd chapter of my fic \\('.')/  
> Remember that english is not my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes please say so.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Vanderwood’s Pov  
Next! I yell. The girl that was standing in the room walked out with an angry scowl on her face.  
“Bye ……. What was her name again? Whatever she doesn’t get the job any way. She was one of those girls who only wants the job to flirt with the prince and become the future queen.   
The door opens and a new girl walks in. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Instead of all those girls before her she actually looks like she has some brains in her head. This sparks my interest and I sit up straight.   
Hello miss…. Kang she responds Jaehee Kang. Well miss Kang how about you tell me something about yourself. She taps her fingers against her thigh nervously.   
Well my name is Jaehee Kang I am 20 years old and I studied medicine for a year when I was 17 but because of financial reasons I had to stop studying. After that I have been trained to became a full time housewife. She looks at me nervously. I raise one of my eyebrows. “Medical school eh? When you were 17? You must be a smart one. Shame you had to stop studying.  
” She blushes and looks down at her feet. Thank madam. I smile no need to thank me just stating facts. I put my hand on my chin and think. She is smart has a 3 year experience to become a housewife and looks like someone who does not steal something from the castle! I take a deep breath trying to not get angry again. I write down her name on a piece of paper and look up at her smiling.   
“Well miss Kang I think I heard enough how about you go wait in the waiting room until I have the results.”   
I wink at her “But between you and me I think you have a big chance of getting the job. She sighs in relief “Thank madam. She turns around and walks away.   
“Next!” I yell. A tall girl with long red hair and yellow eyes walks in. “Hello miss WAIT?! LUCIEL?!” She or should I say he looks up at me and smirks. “Heeeeey Mary V how’s it going.” I clench my fists and let out a angry breath. “First of all don’t call me that, Secondly WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE DRESSED UP LIKE A GIRL?!”   
He flinches at me harsh tone. “Yeez no need to yell. I need a job and I thought that maybe my favorite ex colleague could help me get one as a maid in the royal castle. He blinks his lashes rapidly trying to look cute and failing. No I say with a stern look on my face. I’m about to yell next but Luciel interrupts me. “Please Vanderwood he begs. Saeran is really sick and I have to get a well paying job to buy him medicine and fast and thit was the only option.”   
I groan and look him dead in the eye. “Please Vanderwood” he begs again. I sigh “Okay I will give you the job if you promise me to behave and listen to me. His face lit’s up in happiness “Yes yes I will.” He runs to me with his arm spread wide trying to hug me but I stop him by putting my hand on his face. “No hugging.” “Yes yes okay no hugs got it.” he stand straight that happy smile still on his face. “How are you even going to buy and give your brother medicine you know you have to stay and sleep in the castle right?”   
“I have my ways.” I sigh “don’t make me regret this.” I stand up and walk towards the door. I open it and there is still a big line of girls waiting in the waiting room.   
“Listen up everyone!” I want everyone except Jaehee Kang out of this castle.” I hear a lot of groans and disappointed sigh’s. “But I didn’t get to apply for the job!” a girl yells from her waiting spot in the line. I look her dead in the eye and give her my best glare. “I don’t care now go away!” She groans and stamps out angry. I wait until everybody left except Jaehee and Luciel.   
You two come with me I will introduce you to the royal family.

Mc’s Pov  
I wait for Vanderwood in our living room with Yoosung, mom and dad.   
“Do you think they are almost done?” Yoosung asks impatiently. My mother laugh’s “Knowing Vanderwood probably BANG! Before she can finish her sentence the door slams open Vanderwood walks in with two girls walking behind her. Me and Yoosung immediately stand up from our chairs and wait for our dad to talk.   
“Hello Miss Vanderwood Nice to see you are done so fast and those two are or new maid I presume?” I look at the two girls wearing maid clothes who bow politely.   
“Yes sir this are…..” She seems to hesitate while looking at a tall girl with red hair and yellow eyes. She notice this and speaks up. “Lucy my name is Lucy Choi. Nice to meet you miss Choi my dad says. He turns to the second girls. “And what is your name?” “Jaehee Kang sir.” I tear my gaze away from Lucy and look at her. She is tinnier but still taller than me. Stupid genes. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She looks a lot more nervous than the other girl.   
“It’s nice to meet you both and I hope you two are going to enjoy your job in the castle but if you excuse me me and my wife have a royal meeting to attend.”   
He gestures at me and Yoosung. “My kids will show you the castle and the place where you will be staying.” The rest will be explained by miss Vanderwood and if you ever have questions don’t be afraid to ask.” “Then me and my wife will be gone.   
Nobody speaks until my mom and dad leave the room. “Well I hope you two don’t mind but to uuuuhh save time I already have decided who will be who’s personal maid. So Miss Choi will be the maid of prince Yoosung and miss Kang will be Princess Mc her personal maid.”   
She claps her hands together. Will you to show them around the castle then I can get some of my work done before I have to learn them the art of being a maid she says sarcastically.   
I stifle a giggle behind my hand “Of course Miss Vanderwood got luck with the rest of your work.” I turn to Jaehee if you will follow me miss Kang I will show you the rest of the castle. Jaehee nods politely and starts walking next to me.   
“First I will show you where you will be staying so follow me please. And with that me and my new assistant walk to one of our spare rooms.

Yoosung’s Pov   
Oh my god! MY NEW MAID IS SOOO PRETTY! My cheeks are flushed red and I am staring at her like some creep.   
I shake my head and try to tear my gaze away from her but failing. I know I said I wanted to have a pretty maid, but oh my god I take that back I have no idea how not to look like a stuttering mess around her. She is so pretty! She has long slightly wavy red hair and pretty yellow eyes. She wear a standard black maid dress with a few white decorations on it. AND SHE IS TALLER THAN ME? Okay I know that I am not the tallest boy ever but seriously? I am not that small and most Korean girls are at least a few inches smaller then me   
“Sir?” I snap out of my daydream and look at Lucy. She has an amused look on her face. “Is there something on my face sir?” I feel my cheeks grow even redder.   
“Uh no miss there is nothing on your face and please just call me Yoosung I really don’t like the formal names. “Of course sir uh I mean Yoosung” She smiles.   
“Well then I will give you a tour around the castle then will you follow me.   
I give her a tour around the castle without embarrassing myself to much I hope. We end up in the spare room where she will be staying.   
“Well this was the end of the tour. If you ever need something just come to me or any of the other people walking around okay.” She smiles me a wide smile and my cheeks immediately flush dark red. “Thank you sir I mean Yoosung, but if you excuse me I have to find miss Vanderwood because I need some explanation before I can be a good maid for you. With that she walk away. I wait until she is out of the room and then let myself fall face first into the bed and groan loudly. This is going to be a hard time if I don’t pull myself together.   
Stop it Yoosung get a grib I yell mentally at myself. Mom and Dad wouldn’t like you crushing on a maid. I sit up hugging the pillow to my chest. On times like this I really wished I had no emotions. I stand up and put the pillow back on its place. I smooth out the covers on the bed because I don’t think I’ll make a great impression on Lucy if I wrinkle her covers because of my emotions. Not that I think she will make a big deal out of it but still. After smoothing out the covers I walk out of the room and close the door.  
Seven’s Pov  
Cute. That was the first thing that came into my mind when I saw them.   
I really despise the royal family so I don’t think I will be enjoying this job very much. But at least the person who I have to serve and his sister are cute, and they seem kind of nice to but I don’t know that for sure.   
I grin thinking back of how flustered Yoosung got while l looking at,,,, well….. me? The female version of me. My grin fell. Ow yeah he got flustered over Lucy not me. I shake my head. I know I shouldn’t feel sad about something like that, hell I don’t even like the guy. It just hurts a bit knowing that the people in the castle who are going to like me don’t really like me but some fake version of me.   
Flashbacks of the time when I still lived with mom and dad came rushing back.   
Mom was abusive, but only to me. I feel tears well up in my eyes and start blinking my eyes rapidly trying to stop them from falling.   
Mom and dad would always fight and then mom would beat me out of anger. Nobody knew she did that not my dad not Saeran. I got depressed, but I did not want people knowing, and with people I mean Saeran. So I acted like someone I wasn’t, I called that person Seven. Seven was a dorky happy person. He joked about everything and was never sad. I felt broke everyday but I kept a smile on my face every day not wanting to risk Saeran finding out and getting beat up to.   
I smile while thinking of Saeran. Saeran is the reason I wake up every day. Even though we are twins Saeran has always be the weaker one. He gets sick very easily and isn’t very strong mentally either. That’s why mom beat me up instead of him. Saeran was….. innocent and positive. He saw the world as a happy peaceful place. He didn’t understand how cruel the world actually was. And I am going to make sure he will never find out. I mentally slap myself. Get a grip seven you are doing this for Saeran. I take a deep breath and open the door to Vanderwood’s office. Do it for Saeran.


End file.
